A Boy in Their Way
by Randy Gunz
Summary: Rain Tribal isn't an ordinary boy. In fact, he's more different than the ShinRa could ever allow him to be. They want him out of the way, and they will stop at nothing until they see him dead. Can one boy stand against the power of a mighty organisation?


Title: A Boy in Their Way ++++++++++++++++ A/N I: Ok, after deciding to discontinue 'Ietsu's Adventures' I've started this FFVIII FanFic. The main character is 'Rain Tribal' which I think is a pretty cool name. 'Hi Rain, my name is Wind' :p Anyway, this is the first time I've written in about 11 weeks so don't hate me if it isn't perfect :D  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ A Boy on Their Way: Chapter One: On the Run +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"There he is! Get him!"  
  
A young boy about the age of fourteen threw himself towards a solid brick wall.  
  
He used his large strong hands to grab on to the top and pull him self up before once again beginning his attempted to escape.  
  
Not ever taking his eyes of the road ahead, he saw two riffle bullets fly past his head, narrowly missing on either side.  
  
His heart pumping, brain throbbing and legs aching from the mass amounts of running he had been doing was beginning to wear him down but no matter what, he knew he couldn't stop for one second.  
  
The cold air around his body chilled his long legs and arms as if they were the heart of scrooge.  
  
The wind blew his long hair past behind his ears and the rain smashed across wet, soar face.  
  
"Stop him!"  
  
Three rounds of machine gun bullets flew past, with no accuracy what so ever. If there was any accuracy, he would have been killed a long time ago.  
  
It was hard to see through the thick layers of rain in the air, but up ahead he could make out a flagpole extended out the side of a building.  
  
Up above he could make out several more. This, this could be his chance to escape!  
  
As he drew closer towards the flagpoles, he took short and sharp deep breathes.  
  
About three meters away from the first ten-meter high pole, he hurled himself towards it.  
  
His arms stretched out and legs tucked in, he once again used his strong hands and arms to grab onto the pole.  
  
If he had of failed to do this, he would have fell in perfect position for the enemy to catch him.  
  
He swung around in a loop and prepared him self for the next jump.  
  
Yet again, he tossed his body towards the flagpole, which was a few meters higher that the first.  
  
As before, his arms were stretched and legs tucked in.  
  
His hands griped, but one failed to stay, leaving him hanging by one tired aching hand.  
  
The agony the boy was feeling was unbalivable, but still he held on, determined to survive, determined to escape his horrid foe.  
  
"Please, oh mighty God, G.god of those who b.. breathe, God o. of the.those who w...walk; p.. please l.lend me s. some s...strength!"  
  
A bright light, that was brighter than the brightest light on the planet, surrounded the young boy, creating a glow of warmth and powerful energy around his body.  
  
"What's that!?" Dozens of the soldiers below stopped still, discontinuing running; their eyes shone with signs of fear and horror.  
  
"I don't know what it is! But kill him now before something happens!"  
  
The captain vociferated. The soldiers grasped their 22mm M12 machine guns in both hands and again, with no accuracy what so ever, shot to the boy who was hanging from a pole; desperately trying to pull himself.  
  
As the youngster was a hanging target practice for the badly trainer soldiers, it was obvious that one or two of the shots would hit, and one or two, did.  
  
The youngster let out a gasp of pain as the bullets pierced through his skin.  
  
"Now, use the K23 Rocket Launcher! If he won't let us catch him, we'll just stop him dead on his tracks.  
  
"We're ready to fire sir!"  
  
"Well, fire it then!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Out of the barrel of the large K23 Rocket Launcher, a large K23 rocket propelled into the air, aimed directly for the fourteen year olds body.  
  
It was that moment in time; for the first time in his life, he fully lost hope.  
  
He knew he could either: let go and let them catch him, or become one with the rocket that would be launched through him.  
  
A small tear formed and started to descend down the side of his face.  
  
Never in his life had anyone helped him, never had anyone protected him, and by the way things were looking for him, looked like no one ever would.  
  
That moment, that was the first moment in his life he would experience a miracle.  
  
The white aura encircling his body began to glow brighter and started to loose its unblemished colour of white; quite hastily turning into a yellow colour.  
  
Unable to control its power, the aura revived the boy's strength instantly, enabling him to, without thinking, once again use both arms to help him swing to his destination.  
  
Missing the youngster by centre meters, it launched far out into the heavens, now no threat to the young boy.  
  
"Unbelievable!" the child exclaimed. "My strength, its completely recovered! Now, to show those freaks what there dealing with!  
  
A green aura started to surround the boy, in waves of rippled it flowed out.  
  
Power started stricking down to the earth.  
  
Several buildings went up in a bang with several of the soldiers wiped out.  
  
"For years, you have chased me, never once leaving me be. Today that changes! I, Rain Tribal, shall demolish you and be free to live my own life! Feel the wrath of the ancient Thunder materia!"  
  
His hands which were lodged into the air flew down; creating massive amounts of electricity shooting from them, bending and spiralling down the side of the building.  
  
The high voltage currents shot straight through a few of the Shinra soldiers, instiantly killing them.  
  
"You didn't do that good did ya?" an evil voice spoke, calmly from behind Rain.  
  
"Well, what can I expect, you never were the smartest sacred."  
  
He let out a deep sigh and pulled out a Mako gun.  
  
"The boss doesn't need you alive."  
  
Rain turned around petrified of his enemy's sudden appearance.  
  
He moved his hand to make the gun in direct line with Rain's forehead.  
  
"Kill me then, there is no reason for me to live. Even if I did escape today, you would have tracked me down again." Rain shouted back at the Shinra Executive, not afraid one bit of him.  
  
"Change of attitude from your outrage a few seconds ago?"  
  
"Kill Me" Rain exclaimed, with no respect what so ever towards his soon to be killer.  
  
"You talk like that two a Shinra Executive? No respect"  
  
"Just do it!" Rain, now beginning to get inpatient shouted.  
  
"Oh, im sorry, I didn't know you wanted to die so much. If I new that I would have killed you a long time ago."  
  
"Pull the god damn trigger!" Rain shouted; sweat now beginning to form on his face.  
  
"Very well" the finger on the man moved slowly, pressure now being engaged onto the gun.  
  
Seconds from the gun firing, they both heard a voice, a young yet powerfull voice.  
  
"Hold It Right There!" Both Rain and the man looked to where the voice came from.  
  
From the light of what seemed to be a small two seat silent jet, a shadow from the boy cast over the two as he stood up.  
  
From his back, he pulled a long 2.5 meter spear and held it firmly in both hands.  
  
"If your gonna kill him, you'll have to kill me first!"  
  
He spat from his mouth, and small chewed up piece of straw, pulling another from his ear and placing it instantly in his trap.  
  
"Who are you?" the Shinra Executive asked, shocked and scared by the boy's appearance.  
  
"Who am I? Your worst nightmare"  
  
"Don't make me laugh!" said the man, a sweat tear beginning to form on his face.  
  
"Did I say something amusing?" The figure launched up into the air.  
  
Falling down from the sky, the acrobatic figure armed with his long spear landed between them, throwing himself forward against the man, piercing him through the chest with his long, sharp weapon.  
  
"Was that amusing?"  
  
"Tom?" The executive collapsed, his head lying on the spear.  
  
"The names Highwind, Tom Highwind" He lunged the spear from the executive's chest, leaving him to instantly fall to the floor.  
  
There was a few minutes silence as Tom cleaned his spear.  
  
"You don't talk much do ya? Eat this" Tom passed a small square of a green substance towards Rain.  
  
"Oh no, the damn engines jammed! Stupid hunk a junk" Tom flung his foot towards the small jet which he had arrived in.  
  
"Hey, could you use that electrical thing again on the jet? The engine was made way back in my great grandpa's day and that was way, way back!"  
  
Whilst waiting for Rain to zap the jet, Tom threw his spear and pierced a pigeon's chest.  
  
"Um. it should work now" Rain said quietly.  
  
"Thanks kid. Um, if ya have nothing to do, I could really use ya help getting the old Highwind to start.  
  
"Goddamn! Leave the damn kid alone ya stupid backsides!"  
  
Once again Tom launched himself into the air and threw himself to some of the Shinra troops that where in a battle position.  
  
"Kid, start the engine of the jet! There's too many to fight so where gonna have to leave em here!" Tom turned his head towards the Shinra soldiers.  
  
"Ready for a Shinra Kebab, Cause here I come!" ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N II: Chapter one finished. Which is funny because this has took a few days to do and for 3 days, I didn't write anything, but then tonight I good some inspiration for it so I wrote it. Hope ya like I and please R/R. Also, please check out my forums. I still need moderators. :D 


End file.
